ben_bradenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
TOP TEN Sith
Ich darf heute meinen zweiten Top Ten Blog veröffentlichen und habe mir dieses Mal meine zehn liebsten Sith rausgesucht. Da ich eigentlich mehr der Jedi Fan bin, ist es mir nicht so leicht gefallen. Deshalb sind die meisten meiner Top Ten Sith, auch Sith, die vor ihrem Tod zum Licht zurück gekehrt sind. Aber ich hoffe, trotzdem eine gute Auswahl getroffen zu haben Datei:--).gif. 10. Platz : Darth Sidious left|250px Palpatine, auch bekannt unter seinem Sith-Namen Darth Sidious, war Senator des Planeten Naboo, Oberster Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik und später Imperator des Galaktischen Imperiums. Sein unaufhaltsamer Aufstieg zur Macht, die damit verbundene Zerschlagung der Galaktischen Republik und die Auflösung des Jedi-Ordens führte die Galaxis in eine jahrzehntelange Dunkelheit. Tatsächlich profitierte Palpatine von politischen Umwälzungen, die er selbst inszenierte. Er war unter anderem der Meister des Siths Darth Maul, der fast die gesamte Führungsebene der Schwarzen Sonne auslöschte, Darth Tyranus, dem wortgewandten und mächtigen Ex-Jedi und von dem, unter dem Imperium, in der Galaxis gefürchteten Darth Vader ... mehr Der wohl bekannteste und einer der wohl mächtigsten Sith hat es bei mir nur auf Platz 10 geschafft. Er ist ein wahrer Meister, was Manipulation angeht und er hat sehr weit voraus geplant. Diese Pläne gingen auch immer auf, bis Luke kam… Sidious ist zweifelsohne ein sehr kluger Mann, aber er erinnert mich immer an einen gruseligen alten Opa, ich konnte ihn mit seiner Stimme und seiner Art zu sprechen (sowohl in den Filmen, als auch in The Clone Wars) nicht richtig ernst nehemen. Abgesehen davon, ist er seit seinem „Unfall“ (Mace Windu & Anakin Skywalker in Episode III, ihr wisst was ich meine Datei:;-).gif) echt hässlich. Deshalb ist er bei mir auch das Schlusslicht. 9. Platz : Githany left|250px Githany war eine Sith-Lady aus der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit zur Zeit des Neuen Sith-Krieges. Die junge Frau, die vormals eine Jedi war, lief kurz nach dem Beginn des Stellungskrieges auf dem Planeten Ruusan zu den Sith über und wurde fortan in der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban ausgebildet, wo sie Darth Bane kennenlernte. Später machte Lord Kaan sie zu einer seiner wichtigsten Beraterinnen und ließ sie sogar einen Mordanschlag auf Darth Bane verüben. Allerdings unterschätzte sie den Sith-Lord und seine Beherrschung der Macht, sodass sie zusammen mit der gesamten Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit während der Siebten Schlacht von Ruusan getötet wurde... mehr Sie hat alle Fähigkeiten, die man als Sith braucht: Klugheit, Gerissenheit, Rücksichtslosigkeit und natürlich Ehrgeiz. Vor allem, wie sie gezielt ihre weiblichen Vorteile ausnutzt, um die dunklen Lords zu beeinflussen, finde ich beeindruckend. Außerdem finde ich es faszinierend, wie sie mit Darth Bane gespielt hat. Trotz dieser Fähigkeiten hat es bei mir nur für Platz neun gereicht. 8. Platz : Darth Bane left|250px Darth Bane, geboren unter dem Namen Dessel, bei den Zwielichtkriegern auch Sarge oder während der Zeit auf Ciutric Sepp Omek genannt, war ein Sith-Lord, der 1000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin zur Zeit des Neuen Sith-Kriegs lebte. Bleibenden Ruhm erlangte Bane dadurch, dass er den Sith-Orden grundlegend reformierte und durch die Regel der Zwei die Basis für die Machtübernahme Palpatines zum Ende der Klonkriege legte. Nach einer harten Kindheit und Jugend in den Cortosis-Minen von Apatros als Minenarbeiter verschlug es Dessel zu den Streitkräften der Sith, wo er sich bei den Zwielichtkriegern bis zum Rang eines Sergeant hocharbeitete... mehr Dass Darth Bane einer der mächtigsten Sith überhaupt war, lässt sich wohl kaum bestreiten. Schließlich waren seine Vorstellungen von den Lehren der Sith über 1000 Jahre lang die Grundlagen der Sith. An ihm mag ich, dass er immer weiter gemacht hat, obwohl er so viele Rückschläge hatte. Sein Ziel, unsterblich zu werden, konnte er am Ende nicht erreichen und er wurde von seiner Schülerin getötet. Aber das ist ja auch den meisten seiner Nachfolger passiert. Insgesamt kommt er bei mir allerdings trotzdem nicht über den 8. Platz hinaus. 7. Platz : Lumiya left|250px Lumiya, ursprünglich bekannt als Shira Elan Colla Brie, war eine menschliche Sith-Lady, die einst von Darth Vader ausgebildet und trainiert wurde. Seit einem Kampf gegen den Jedi Luke Skywalker, bei dem Lumiyas Raumschiff abgeschossen wurde, war sie in einem Cyborg-Körper gefangen und in ihrer Fähigkeit, die Macht zu verwenden, sehr eingeschränkt. Lumiyas Markenzeichen war ihre selbst konstruierte Waffe, die Lichtpeitsche. Den Tod des Imperators und seiner rechten Hand Darth Vader überlebte sie, da sie sich zu dieser Zeit nicht an Bord des zweiten Todessterns aufhielt. Mit ihrem Wissen über die Dunkle Macht überdauerte sie viele Jahre, um zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zurückkehren zu können... mehr Ich muss ehrlich zu geben, obwohl ich eine Menge über sie weiß, habe ich sie immer noch nicht verstanden. Manipuliert sie Jacen einfach die ganze Zeit oder stimmen alle ihre Worte? Ich denke diese Frage kann so leicht niemand beantworten. Aber gerade diese Verworrenheit macht Lumiya für mich so faszinierend. Ich denke auch, dass sie für Caedus eine sehr guter Lehrerin war. Trotz alledem hat sie nicht wirklich viel erreicht und die Lichtpeitsche kennen wir ja auch schon, deswegen eben nur ein 7. Platz. 6. Platz : Darth Malak left|250px Darth Malak war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege. Zusammen mit seinem Meister Revan wurde er unter dem Namen Alek Squinquargesimus – oftmals mit Squint abgekürzt – in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine ausgebildet. Nach dem Ausbruch der Mandalorianischen Kriege scharten die beiden charismatischen Anführer viele gleichgesinnte Jedi um sich, um zusammen mit der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik gegen die Mandalorianer vorzugehen, wobei sie zunächst gegen die Entscheidung des Jedi-Rates handelten, nicht in den Konflikt einzugreifen. Während des Kriegsverlaufs nahm der Jedi schließlich den Namen Malak an, der infolge der Geschehnisse auf Cathar und der Autorisierung der Kriegsanstrengungen durch Teile des Jedi-Rates ebenso wie der Name seines Meisters zum Symbol ihrer Sache werden sollte... mehr Ich finde das Beste an ihm ist seine Stimme Datei: ;-).gif Abgesehen davon konnte er natürlich sehr gut mit seinem Lichtschwert umgehen und sowohl strategisch als auch im Umgang mit der Macht besaß er erstaunliche Fähigkeiten. Ich muss aber zu geben, dass ich bisher Knights of the Old Republic noch nicht gespielt habe, was ich aber auf jeden Fall noch nachholen werde. 5. Platz : Darth Maul Datei:Maul.gif left|250px Darth Maul war ein dathomirischer Zabrak Sith-Lord. Ursprünglich war er ein dathomirischer Nachtbruder und wurde Maul genannt. Maul bedeutet in Basic soviel wie „Streithammer“. Er wurde auf dem Planeten Iridonia von seiner Mutter Kycina im Jahre 54 VSY ausgetragen und in seiner Kindheit auf Dathomir aufgezogen. Noch als Kind wurde Maul von seiner Mutter an den Dunklen Lord der Sith, Darth Sidious übergeben, um dem Sith-Training in Sidious' geheimen Unterschlupf auf Mustafar unterzogen zu werden. Er bediente sich des Juyo- und des Jar'Kai-Lichtschwertstils. Ebenso erlernte er auf meisterhafter Ebene den waffenlosen Kampfstil Teräs Käsi, in dem er sich an Duelldroiden übte. In jedem dieser Kampfstile wurde er Meister und wählte sich für den Kampf ein Lichtschwert mit Doppelklinge aus... mehr Das erste Mal gesehen habe ich ihn, wie viele von euch wahrscheinlich auch, in Episode I und ich bin nach wie vor von seinem Aussehen beeindruckt. Damals hatte ich noch kaum Ahnung von Star Wars, aber Maul sieht exakt so aus, wie ich mir einen Sith vorgestellt habe: Furchteinflößend und ein bisschen gruselig. Dazu kommen noch sein stylisches Lichtschwert und seine außergewöhnliche Kampfart. Diesen Eigenschaften hat er seinen fünften Platz zu verdanken. 4. Platz : Darth Plagueis left|250px Darth Plagueis, geboren als Hego Damask, auch unter seinem Beinamen „Der Weise“ bekannt, war ein Sith-Lord, der der Spezies der Muun angehörte. Er lebte ein Jahrhundert vor der Schlacht von Yavin und war ein Meister im Umgang mit der Macht. Durch seine speziesbedingte Langlebigkeit konnte er viele Geheimnisse der Macht erforschen. Er besaß das geheime Wissen der Sith, Leben zu erschaffen und zu erhalten. All sein Wissen brachte er seinem Schüler Darth Sidious bei, der seinen Meister im Schlaf tötete. Plagueis' offizieller Name war Hego Damask, unter dem er als Leiter von Damask Holdings, einer Investitionsfirma der Muuns auf Muunilinst, arbeitete... mehr Von allen hier aufgelisteten Sith würde ich Plagueis als den weisesten und klügsten bezeichnen. Er hat geschafft, was so viele vor ihm vergeblich versucht haben. So ganz ist sein Plan von der Unsterblichkeit nicht aufgegangen, aber er hat es immerhin geschafft, Leben zu erschaffen. Mit diesem Leben hat er zwar eine Familie erschaffen, die viele „große“ Jedi hervorgebracht hat. Ich persönliche finde das jetzt nicht so schlimm, aber er hätte das wahrscheinlich anders gesehen. Das er dann allerdings im Schlaf von seinem Schüler ermordet wurde, ist schon ein bisschen peinlich… Deshalb schafft er es bei mir „nur“ auf Platz 4. 3. Platz : Darth Caedus left|250px Jacen Solo, später unter dem Namen Darth Caedus bekannt, war ein menschlicher Jedi-Ritter und der älteste Sohn von Han Solo und seiner Frau Leia Organa. Er war der Bruder von Anakin Solo, sowie der Zwillingsbruder von Jaina Solo. Jacen hatte schon während seiner Zeit im Jedi-Praxeum seines Onkels Luke Skywalker viel über das Verhalten von Tieren gelernt und entwickelte deshalb eine starke Empathie für andere Lebewesen. Seine Schwester Jaina hatte eine enge Beziehung zu ihm, sowohl als seine Schwester, als auch durch eine Verbindung in der Macht. Ähnlich wie sein Onkel Luke Skywalker galt er als sehr stark in der Macht, was auf die Verwandtschaft mit seinem Großvater Anakin Skywalker zurückzuführen ist. Er selbst hatte später eine Beziehung zu Tenel Ka mit der er zusammen eine Tochter, Allana, hatte... mehr Jacen macht es einem sehr schwer ihn nicht zu mögen. Er foltert zwar einerseits Unschuldige zu Tode, doch wenn er sich freut, weil er seine Tochter sehen kann, wirkt er wie ein ganz normaler Vater, der seine Tochter vermisst hat. In der Wächter der Macht Reihe werden seine Gefühle und Gedanken sehr genau beschrieben, weshalb ich seine Ansichten verstehe und mich auch gut in ihn hineinversetzen kann. Außerdem gefällt mir an ihm, dass er sich immer wieder hinterfragt hat, er war nicht arrogant oder so, sondern noch immer bodenständig. Sein Platz unter meinen TOP drei war ihm von Anfang an sicher, der zweite Platz ist aber leider schon vergeben… 2. Platz : Darth Vader left|250px Anakin Skywalker, später unter dem Namen Darth Vader bekannt, war der Sohn von Shmi Skywalker, der Ehemann von Padmé Amidala und der Vater von Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa Solo. Entdeckt wurde er von Qui-Gon Jinn auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine und nach dessen Tod wurde er von Obi-Wan Kenobi zum Jedi ausgebildet. Er galt als der Auserwählte, der nach einer alten Prophezeiung der Macht das Gleichgewicht zurückgeben würde. In den Klonkriegen war er einer der geschicktesten und berühmtesten Jedi-Ritter, und einer der besten Piloten der Galaxis sowie ein Jedi-General der Klonkrieger, welcher in der gesamten Galaxis als Held galt. Seine Eigenwilligkeit, seine Arroganz und seine Angst vor Verlust ermöglichten es dem Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, Anakin auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu ziehen... mehr …und zwar an Vader. Ich finde dieses Zitat sagt schon alles... Er verköpert in gewisser Weise die Vorstellung, bevor etwas Neues entstehen kann, muss erst das Alte zerstört werden. Erst durch die Zerstörung des Alten Jedi-Ordens konnte später der Neue Jedi-Orden entstehen, der meiner Meinung nach auch die besseren Regeln und Vorschriften hat. Das hier ist zwar eine TOP TEN der Sith, aber Sith zu sein bedeutet nicht immer, auch nur böse zu sein, was ja auch relativ ist. Trotz seines unmenschlichen Aussehens und oft auch Auftretens, war er seinen Soldaten ein guter General, weshalb er auch im Gegensatz zu Palpatine von seinen Untergebenen geschätzt wurde. Alles in allem ein verdienter zweiter Platz, würde ich sagen. 1. Platz : Vestara Khai left|250px Vestara Khai, von Freunden Ves genannt, auch bekannt unter ihrem Decknamen Savara Raine, war eine Sith vom Planeten Kesh. Sie wurde im Jahre 27 NSY geboren und gehörte dem Vergessenen Stamm der Sith, später dem Neuen Jedi-Orden an. Vestara Khai war die Tochter des Sith-Schwertes Gavar Khai und seiner Frau Lahka Khai. Sie wurde von den Sith des Planeten Kesh ausgebildet und war mit zehn Jahren im Rang einer Tyro, wonach sie von Olaris Rhea ausgebildet, zur Schülerin ernannt wurde und letztendlich nicht nur den Rang eines Schwertes, sondern gleich den einer Sith-Lady bekleidete. Im Jahre 43 NSY stieß sie mit einem Sith-Trupp auf die Jedi Luke und Ben Skywalker, denen sie sich wenig später mehr oder weniger freiwillig anschloss und denen gegenüber sie nach einigen Strapazen auf Klatooine und im Schlund sogar den Wunsch äußerte, eine Jedi zu werden... mehr Wie Jacen wankte sie immer auf einem schmalen Grad zwischen Sith oder Jedi, und auch wenn sie nie zu einer Jedi wurde, hat sie oft wie eine gehandelt. Deshalb hätte sie eigentlich weiter hinten stehen müssen, da es hier eigentlich um Sith geht, aber ich mag sie so sehr, dass ich das nicht machen konnte. Sie kann mit so ziemlich jeder Waffe umgehen und ist auch ohne Waffe sehr gefährlich. Auf der einen Seite kann sie sehr rücksichtslos sein, wie zum Beispiel als sie ihren besten Freund einfach so töten will. Andererseits hat sie Luke und Ben oft das Leben gerettet. Diese Mischung macht sie meiner Meinung nach zu der besten Sith. Kategorie:TOP TEN